


Public

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Intersex, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Squirting, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony had his sights set on Thor - he didn't know that Thor felt the same.





	Public

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hands down the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Like that start of this series, it's connected here because it's utterly shameless but it will continue as it's own series in my new off-shoot. So for those of you who aren't A/B/O fans and/or just don't like this one, you don't have to follow that series.

Even for an omega Tony was small – and omegas as a group were small. As a fully grown male he barely hit five foot two inches in shoes. But he never let his small stature stop him from taking any alpha he damn well pleased. While he was all for equality and thought a lot of societies views on omegas were dumb and out dated, he also loved the fact that society thinking omegas were all needy sluts and all alphas possessive knotheads meant that he could have sex wherever and whenever he damn well desired. It was against the law to stop a consensual union unless children were present – and Tony was a self-proclaimed slut, not a pervert, so he wasn’t about to have sex in front of a child anyway.

Male omegas weren’t exactly rare but they were uncommon enough. Tony believed that being a male omega was the best – he could wear whatever he wanted and had more pleasure centers than female omegas with a cock, vagina, and ass. Granted his cock was tiny, barely two inches fully hard, but his ass was slick producing and he was biologically made to come as many times as possible.

Thor was sitting on the couch at the party when Tony boldly came over and settled himself on the alphas lap. Tony had an oversized button up shirt on, which barely covered his black lace crotchless boxer briefs. His semi-hard dick rested in the black cloth penis pocket (Tony wasn’t sure it was called a penis pocket but the alliteration made him smile), barely making it appropriate and even then it was questionable. Thor wrapped a strong arm around Tony’s slender waist, securing the omega without much thought. Thor had been on the verge of falling in love with Tony for several months and was not about to pass up a shot at the vivacious, intelligent, strong omega.

“Horny little thing, aren’t you?” commented Thor as he felt how damp and warm the young man was. “I’ve heard tales about you. I must warn you, I will ruin you for all others if we fuck.”

“Someone is confident,” said Tony challengingly.

“Well, besides the fact that I am old-school or traditional, if you want to call it that, and fuck with the intent to mate, I am also sure that after having my knot, no other one will suffice.”

“Fuck with the intent to mate?” said Tony uneasily, turning slightly so sit sideways on the alphas lap.

“Of course, I will only mate you after a proper courting but know that if we have sex now you are agreeing to be in a committed relationship with me and will not be allowed to fuck anyone else without my consent.”

Tony considered the offer. On the one hand, he had approached Thor tonight because he had been obsessed with the blond since the moment he had laid eyes on him. But he hadn’t come to the party looking for a mate. But on the other hand, he wasn’t exactly opposed especially if Thor was a traditional alpha like he claimed. Traditional alphas were open to sharing their omegas, so that was a plus. Besides, if he didn’t like it, Tony could always end the courtship. It would reflect poorly on him for future courtships but it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“Alright, I’m in,” declared Tony. “Now fuck me.”

“Soon,” replied Thor calmly. “First, face forward and remove your shirt, you don’t need it, everyone here is of age.”

Tony did as he was told, reveling in how so many eyed his body as he sat on a fully clothed alpha. Thor placed Tony’s legs so they rested on the outside of his own. The blond had his muscled thighs together, forming a perfect seat but Tony’s smaller legs had to be slightly spread to accommodate the size. As Tony relaxed back, Thor’s right hand roamed his chest while his left rubbed soothing circles on Tony’s left inner thigh.

“I don’t want you to be shy now,” said Thor. “Let everyone hear how much you enjoy this.”

Before Tony could ask what ‘this’ was, Thor’s lazy left hand stopped being so lazy and shoved three thick fingers into Tony’s dripping pussy. Tony wailed, hips thrusting up, though to escape or seek more, he wasn’t positive. Even though both male omega holes were made to take knots, Tony had had few partners who didn’t take the time to build up to three fingers, though with Thor three felt like four.

“That’s right, my little omega,” said Thor, pulling his fingers out before returning them, with a fourth, this time shoving them into his asshole, cause Tony to wail again at the stretch. “All this time you’ve been searching, going from one alpha to the next, looking for that one to show you real pleasure.”

“Oh Thor!” moaned Tony.

Thor spread his legs, forcing Tony to display more of his dripping pussy and full asshole to the room. His hard cock pointed up in its casing, leaving nothing to the imagination of the several who were watching.

“Here,” said an alpha, offering Thor an eggplant. “Couldn’t find a plug but his pussy is dripping and while I don’t mind it on the carpet, that couch is a pain in the ass to clean.”

“Thank you,” said Thor as though he didn’t have most of his hand up Tony’s ass, which just made Tony moan louder. “Do you mind just putting it in there for me? My hands are a bit busy.”

He punctuated his sentence by twisting one of Tony’s sensitive nipples.

“Fuck! Yes!” said Tony, pushing his chest into the contact.

“No problem,” said the alpha over Tony’s scream.

He leaned over and quickly forced the eggplant inside Tony’s vagina, nailing his g-spot before moving back.

“Ungh,” moaned Tony, eyes rolling at the feeling of being filled in both holes.

Thor took that moment of distraction to pull out his own cock. He then yanked the eggplant out and shoved it back in, large end first, so that the thinner, rounded tip hung out.

“There, now it looks like you’ve got a proper cock,” said Thor just before pushing his own wide length into Tony’s ass.

“Oh fuuuuCK!” screamed Tony, coming instantly at the feeling of the huge length invading his ass. “So big!”

“Just wait until you have my knot.”

“Yes! Please! Please!”

“Be patient,” Thor replied.

The alpha stood up, keeping a firm grip on his omega, and started walking to one of the guest rooms so he could finish fucking his chosen omega in private. He didn’t mind the public display – he had needed everyone to know that Tony was his now, after all – but he didn’t want everyone to witness the entirety of their first coupling. Every step sent him thrust into the omega, who came another time just as Thor closed the door to the guest bedroom.

“So responsive,” said Thor, placing Tony on all fours on the bed, not pulling out but removing the eggplant. “We won’t be needing that now.”

Thor began to pound his massive cock into Tony in earnest. He was large, even by alpha standards, and his knot was even bigger. Tony’s hole gripped him like a vice and the blond was almost worried his knot wouldn’t fit.

“Please, knot me!” begged Tony, gripping the sheets in tight fists. “Alpha! Thor!”

With a roar like thunder, Thor thrust in one last time, his knot growing impossibly huge, locking him into place, before spewing his sperm into Tony’s clenching hole. When his knot locked in, Tony came again, shaking violently with the force.

Thor leaned back to admire the way Tony’s ass was stretched around him. As he did, he noticed how the much smaller omega was forced to move with him. It gave the alpha an idea. He had heard rumors about it before and was wondering if the size difference before himself and his omega would make it possible. 

He had to try.

Carefully, Thor moved back until his feet were back on the floor. Tony was panting, chest resting on the bed, ass in the air, firmly locked against Thor. Then, Thor took two more careful steps back, his strong arms steadying the omega as Tony slid from the bed. Then, Thor let go of the omega and stood in the bedroom, shocked at what he saw.

Tony’s feet couldn’t reach the floor and Thor’s massive knot was the only thing keeping the omega from the ground. Tony was so small and Thor so much larger that the brunet was literally hanging off of his knot.

“Fuck” moaned Tony when he felt the slight burn as his ass was the only thing supporting him, but it was a good burn because he was coming again from the feel. “That’s so hot.”

“Oh, you are going to be just perfect, my omega,” said Thor, reaching on hand down to push into Tony’s pussy. 

“Oh my, OH!” Tony moaned as Thor sat down on the floor, his back resting against the foot of the bed. The position forced his knot deeper and Thor took advantage to push four fingers into Tony’s vagina, his thumb pressing down on his clit.

“You’re going to cum from this pussy so hard you squirt,” explained Thor, rubbing his fingers all over Tony’s g-spot while he knot rubbed his prostate. “And then I’m going to knot you again in front of everyone.”

“OH! YES! Ugh, right there!” Tony wanted to thrust into the fingers but huge knot in his ass prevented it, so he just had to take whatever Thor was willing to give him – which thankfully was a lot.

Several minutes later, Tony came with a loud moan. Thor doubled his efforts, not allowing the omega to rest, now slipping his entire fist into the loose hole and using his other hand to rub his slick clit.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that,” demanded Thor, nibbling Tony’s earlobe. “I want this pussy gushing. Do it now, my slut. Cum for your alpha!”

Thor slapped Tony’s clit as he spoke and Tony came with a wail, some slick pulsing out around Thor’s wrist. Thor yanked his hand out and used both slick hands to hold Tony open, praising Tony as he squirted hard all over the carpet in thick spurts. Just as Tony was coming down from the high, trembling and panting, Thor tried one more trick – already having a hint at how eager Tony was to please and hoping he had the omega worked up enough to make it work.

“One more time before I know you again,” whispered Thor, moving his hands to Tony’s knees to keep them apart from where the omega was trying to close them. “Cum.”

Tony screamed as his body was sent into an unstimulated orgasm, spraying slick even harder than before while Thor’s laughter rumbled around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before you get your panties in a twist and leave a hyped up, "How could you?!" review, remember, you read the tags, the name of the series, and the entire story. You made it all the way to this note, so you have no one to blame but yourself.
> 
> Also I'm working on some non-slutty things, so that should be fun. And yes, some of them are updates.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
